The Adventures of Torchwood plus one
by LoveOwenHarper
Summary: Basically, typical Torchwood plus Eve, a character of my own creation. Please Review!


The Adventures of Eve and Torchwood

Owen was out on a weevil hunt. When he got to the location of the weevil, it had already been caught by a woman. She had gorgeous shoulder length brown hair.

"Who are you?" Owen asked.

"My name is Evelyn Lewis. Who are you?" She replied.

"Doctor Owen Harper. What do you know about weevils?"

"It's called a weevil. Okay, I didn't know it had a name. I just knew that it was in my way so I took care of it." Evelyn said.

Owen grinned at this.

"Really. And you took it down by yourself?"

Evelyn smiled at him.

"Of course. Nobody gets in my way and lives to tell about it."

"You weren't scared?" Owen inquired.

"Of that thing? Who would be? It could use some plastic surgery, but it isn't anything to be scared of." Evelyn said.

Owen laughed out loud.

"You interested in a job?" Owen asked.

"What does this job require?" She countered.

"Skill with a gun. Courage. Dependability. That sort of thing. Oh, and the ability to deal with aliens." Owen said.

"I have all of that. Are you the boss or something?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, no, but I'm sure I can convince my boss to hire you." Owen said.

"If your boss says he'll hire me, I say yes." Evelyn told him.

He led her to the SUV.

"Your chariot awaits." He said.

She climbed in.

"You think your boss will hire me?" She asked.

Owen looked at her.

"You look pretty enough." He replied.

Evelyn looked confused.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Owen smiled.

"You'll see." He answered.

They reached the Plass and Owen decided to use the scenic route.

"Why are we standing here?" Evelyn asked.

"This is the entrance for tourists." Owen winked at her.

The lift began to move and Evelyn grabbed Owen.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It is a perception filter on this slab that can lower us down without being noticed." Owen explained.

"But we prefer invisible lift." A man in a shirt and suspenders said.

"Is that a technical term?" Evelyn asked.

The man in suspenders looked amused. He flashed her a mega-watt grin.

"Yep." He said. "You are?"

"Evelyn Lewis." She said.

"I found her when looking for that weevil. She took it out by herself." Owen said.

The man looked impressed.

"Wow." He said.

"This is my boss. Captain Jack Harkness." Owen said.

"Nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

Jack took it and grinned at her.

"Likewise." He said.

"I kind of offered her a job." Owen said.

"I would like to officially offer you a job." Jack said.

"I accept. So, what's this place?" Evelyn asked.

"We are Torchwood. We are outside the government, and beyond the police." Jack began. "The-"

Owen cut him off.

"21st century is when it changes blah blah blah. Gotta be ready yadda yadda. Time for the tour." Owen said. He dragged Evelyn away.

"I usually give the tour." Jack said. He pouted.

"I found her. I give the tour." Owen said.

"Fine." Jack said.

"This is our computer expert. The beautiful Toshiko Sato. Tosh, Evelyn. Evelyn, Tosh." Owen said.

"Hello. Welcome to the team, Evelyn." Toshiko said.

"Thank you, Toshiko. Call me Eve." She said.

"Alright, Eve." Tosh replied.

Eve saw the computers.

"Is that a translation program?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. It's a bit different from a normal programs. I can enter any alien language and it not only translates, but cross-references with the other languages we have in the system looking for a common correlation." Tosh explained.

"That is brilliant. Do you have the codes to intercept any of the CCTV cameras in the area?" Eve inquired.

"Oh you bet. I can pull up multiple images at a time."

"So that you can follow your target anywhere. This is great." Eve was excited. Tosh was glad that there was someone to talk about technology with.

"Moving on." Owen pulled Eve along. "This is our field agent. Gwen Cooper, Eve. Eve, Gwen."

"Great to meet you." Gwen said.

"Same to you." Eve said.

"Did you really take down a weevil by yourself?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing though." Eve said.

"It is amazing. You are going to have to teach me how you did it." Gwen said.

"I look forward to it." Eve said.

"Lastly, is our teaboy and part-time field agent, Ianto Jones. He makes brilliant coffee." Owen said.

"I do my best. Very nice to have you with us." Ianto said.

"Same to you. So, you make coffee?" Eve asked.

"I do. Would you like some?" Ianto offered.

"Yes, please." Eve said. Ianto gave her a cup. She took a sip. "This is amazing."

"Thank you. It's a special blend." Ianto said.

"He won't tell us what blend he uses, but it is good so we don't complain." Owen said.

"I'm tasting African dark roast and Jamaican medium roast." Eve said thoughtfully.

Ianto stared at her in shock.

"That's exactly it." He said. "How can you taste that?"

"I'm a coffee lover. I feel it is important to know what blends are good together." Eve explained.

"Me too." Ianto was very excited. "Have you ever mixed light roast Americano and dark roast Hawaiian?"

"No. I can't say I have. I bet it would be brilliant." She noticed the coffee machine. "Is that a deluxe coffee machine with all those special settings?"

"It is. Are you familiar with it?" Ianto inquired.

"Am I ever? I have always wanted one of these. How did you get one?" She asked while examining the machine.

Ianto whispered to her.

"I just tell Jack that we need a better machine if I'm going to be making coffee for everyone. That means the expense comes out of the Torchwood account. He tells me to buy whatever machine I need to get the job done."

"Sneaky." Eve grinned.

"I like to think so." Ianto winked at her.

"I'm just going to leave you two to bond over coffee." Owen said, awkwardly.

He walked over to Jack.

"She makes coffee too." Jack commented.

"Yep." Owen said.

"Aw, is your girlfriend not interested in you?" Jack teased.

Owen scowled at him.

"She is not my girlfriend. I found her and thought she would be a good addition to the team." Owen replied.

"And the fact that she is really hot is not a factor?" Jack asked.

"No. In fact, I don't find her remotely attractive." Owen stated.

Jack burst out laughing. Owen looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked. Jack just laughed harder. "Seriously."

Jack kept laughing. "Do you realize how loud you were when you said that?"

Owen looked mortified, and that was a surprising sight. Eve looked over at him, and Owen could have sworn he saw a glint of mischief in her eyes. She whispered something to Ianto. He chuckled and turned back to what he was doing. Eve made her way over to where Owen and Jack stood. Owen gulped loudly. To him, it seemed quieter than usual because everyone wanted to see what Eve would do.

"Owen, is it?" She asked.

"Yes." He said nervously.

"I wouldn't be too focused on other's looks. I would be worried about how you looked because if you keep acting like a twat, you don't have a chance at a decent girlfriend." Eve said calmly.

Gwen and Tosh started giggling. Ianto smirked in amusement. Jack was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Listen, sweetheart, I don't change my attitude to get a girl. Who are you to judge? When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Owen countered.

It became very tense in the Hub.

"You think you're funny, but my last boyfriend left the picture a week ago." Eve said.

"What? Did you scare him away?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"No. He got in my way. You do remember what I told you. Getting in my way physically or metaphorically is a very bad idea." Eve's voice was still calm. Owen was losing his resolve.

"What did he get in the way of? Your dreams of being famous or something?" Owen asked.

"Working for special operations with the FBI. You remember when the Battle of Canary Wharf happened?"

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" Owen said.

"My father was there. He was the one who stopped it." Eve said. "Actually he was Torchwood's enemy number one. I have no idea what he could have done to become that, but he stopped it."

"Did you fall out of bed and hit your pretty little head? The one who stopped the battle was The Doctor." Owen snapped.

Jack and Ianto put two and two together. They shared shocked looks.

"Look, I would love to see how this plays out, but I need to speak to Eve in my office." Jack said. "Ianto, I need you as well."

The trio went into Jack's office and closed the door. Jack stood behind his desk.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Missy." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Where do I start?" Eve said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Evelyn Nichole Tyler." She said.

"How old are you?" Ianto asked.

"I'm 22." Eve replied.

"How much do you know about Torchwood?" Jack inquired.

"My mum works for Torchwood Four. I practically grew up around it." Eve explained.

"Hold up. Torchwood Four is missing." Jack said.

"To you lot it is. Torchwood Four is in a parallel universe." Eve clarified.

"You said your father stopped the Battle of Canary Wharf. What do you know about that?" Ianto asked. Perhaps he had known her father.

"He was skinny, like proper skinny. He had brown hair that defied gravity. He also was very energetic, and put Miss Yvonne Hartman in her place." Eve said.

"How about your mother?" Ianto asked.

"She was blonde. Posed as a scientist to get into the facility. She could never listen to the one rule. Don't wander off." Eve said.

"Ringing any bells, Ianto?" Jack asked.

"I do remember seeing on the security feed a man that fits her description. Everyone said he was The Doctor. There was a woman following him who was considered his companion." Ianto replied.

"You were at Torchwood London?" Eve asked.

"I was but a lowly archivist and junior researcher at Torchwood London." Ianto explained.

"Your mother, did she ever tell you stories about your dad?" Jack asked.

"Before I answer, there is something you should know." Eve said.

"What is it?" Jack inquired.

"I am not exactly human. I am part Time Lord so I have two hearts." Eve said.

"Not something I haven't heard before." Jack said.

"My mother told me that my dad used to be older looking. She said he had big ears and an odd nose. His outfit of choice was a leather jacket over a jumper." Eve began.

"Go on." Ianto said.

"She said they traveled together for a while, and picked up a friend on the way." Eve said.

"Did she describe said friend?" Jack inquired, curiously.

"She said he was a dashing-"Jack cut her off.

"Tell the whole story." He begged.

"If it means that much to you, I will." Eve replied.

"Ianto, you have got to hear this." Jack said. Ianto sat in one of the chairs.

"My mum and dad were following a Tulla vessel through time and it ended up in 1941. Worse still was that it was during the London Blitz. My mum was separated from my dad because she was looking at this child in a gas mask. She ended up hanging from a barrage balloon, and being rescued by a man who claimed to be from the Time Agency. She told me that he tried to use the psychic paper on her and failed."

"Did she ever tell you what it said?" Jack asked.

"That you worked out and were single." Eve said.

"When she gave it to me it said she was available. Very." Jack defended.

"She told me that he was a conman who was trying to con her and my dad. He revealed that his name was Captain Jack Harkness." Eve said.

"Mr. Spock. That was priceless." Jack laughed.

"He helped them stop the nanogenes from turning people into gas masked zombies. He nearly died, but my mum saved him. He traveled with them for a while." Eve said.

"Did your mother speak highly of me?" Jack inquired.

"No, but she did warn me about you. She said that you are nicknamed Captain of the Innuendo Squad, and that you will flirt with anything that has a pulse." Eve replied.

"Guilty as charged." Jack admitted.

"Will my being an alien change anything?" Eve asked, nervously.

"No. Owen will be surprised, but other than that, no." Ianto said.

"Now, that everything is out in the open, let's go see everyone else." Jack said.

"Just a second." Eve thoroughly snogged him. She pulled back, breathless. "Always wanted to do that."

"Was it everything you ever dreamed of?" Jack inquired.

"It'll do." She winked and left the office.

Jack grinned. "I think we just found a female version of me."

"God help us." Ianto teased.

"Owen, I need you to do her routine physical." Jack commanded.

"Alright then. Come along, Miss Lewis." Owen said.

Eve looked at Jack to silently confirm what she was about to do. He nodded at her. She took a deep breath, and turned to Owen.

"It's Tyler, actually. Evelyn Nichole Tyler." She said.

"What? You said it was Lewis. What are you playing at?" Owen asked in confusion.

"I couldn't really walk around Cardiff with the last name Tyler now could I? Considering my gran and mum were both on the list of the dead with no other family, I would raise a few questions don't you think?" Eve explained.

"That's clever. That's really clever." Owen said. "Any other surprises?"

"Well, since my mother was a human and my dad was an alien, I am kind of part-alien." Eve said.

Owen went silent.

"Do you have any special abilities I should know about?" He finally asked.

"Let me see. High level telepathy, can regenerate, super smarts, and two hearts." Eve rattled off the list.

"Telepathy? Can you read my thoughts right now?" Owen asked.

"You are thinking a lot right now. Perhaps you can narrow that down." Eve said.

"What's can you read about him?" Gwen asked.

"She can't possibly read that." Owen said, doubtfully.

"Doctor Owen Harper. Twenty-seven years old. Born in the east end of London on the 14th of February 1980. Bad relationship with mother and hardly knew father. Previous to Torchwood had a fiancée with the name Katie Russell who died of an alien parasite. Joined Torchwood shortly thereafter. Second week was unable to aid in a UNIT investigation due to a hangover. Toshiko covered for him. He is the partial reason for Gwen Cooper's discovery of Torchwood because he ordered a pizza under that name. Short term relationship with Gwen Cooper. Was fired and rehired the same day. Survived being shot and nearly blown up in a nuclear facility. Am I in the ballpark?" Eve asked.

Owen stared at her in shock. Tosh smiled. Gwen giggled. Ianto and Jack shared knowing looks.

"I think that's pretty accurate. What do you think guys?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah." Tosh said.

"Spot on." Gwen said.

"Definitely." Ianto added.

Owen regained his ability to speak.

"That is unreal." He said.

"Aw, is your macho ego wilting faster by the minute?" Gwen asked.

Owen composed himself, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, if you have such high level telepathy powers, tell us about Jack." Owen smirked.

"Owen." Jack warned.

"He won't tell us anything about himself. Tell us who he is. What he did before us. Tell us what only you can learn about him." Owen looked Jack in the eye.

"Owen, what are you doing?" Tosh asked.

"You can't ask her to do that!" Gwen shouted.

"That is an invasion of Jack's privacy and abuse of Eve's ability." Ianto said.

"Your choice, sweetheart. Don't you want to know? Aren't any of you interested in knowing the answers? Eve can give us that." Owen said, his voice low.

"You think that knowing the answers will make everything better? That's not always the case, Owen. Sometimes it's best to leave things unknown." Jack said.

"We can't keep working like this. It's like we hardly know you." Owen continued.

"Owen, we've been through this before. You got fired, remember?" Gwen said.

"She's standing right here." Tosh reminded them.

Eve was standing completely still and her eyes were wide and filling with tears. Her fists were clenching and unclenching. Her breaths were short and ragged.

"Eve? Eve, love, are you alright?" Gwen walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Eve stayed silent. She looked around nervously.

"Ianto, Gwen, take her to the boardroom and calm her down." Jack said.

"Yes, Sir." Ianto said.

"Come on, pet." Gwen led her out.

Owen turned to make his way to the autopsy bay.

"Stay right there, Owen!" Jack commanded.

Jack and Tosh waited until the others were out of ear-shot to deal with Owen. Tosh stormed up to him and slapped him.

"What were you thinking of! The poor thing may leave us now!" She yelled.

"By the way you acted, she probably thinks we want to abuse her ability! What do you have to say for yourself?" Jack asked, angrily.

"I'm sorry, alright! I am tired of living with the secrets!" Owen shouted.

"If you don't like secrets, don't work for Torchwood." Jack said.

"I just want to know who you are! She was the closest I've gotten to figuring you out." Owen snapped.

"Get out of here! I don't want you back until you've cooled off!" Jack bellowed.

Owen grabbed his coat and stormed out the cog door.

"Should we go check on her?" Tosh asked.

"No. Let Ianto and Gwen handle it." Jack replied.

At that moment, the trio in question walked into the central Hub.

Jack looked over at Eve.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm completely fine. I shouldn't have gotten scared like that." Eve replied.

"Nonsense. What Owen did was uncalled for." Tosh said.

Eve looked around. "Where is Owen?"

"I sent him to cool off." Jack said.

"Okay. Listen, I had no intention to read your mind. I would only do that with your permission." Eve said.

"I know. You are a much better person than that." Jack said softly.

"Do I need any training before I start?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. You do." Jack said.

The rift alarm went off. Tosh ran over to her station.

"Weevil sighting over by the park. There are three of them." She said.

"But, we will work on that when we get back." Jack said. "Ianto, we will need you."

"Coming, Sir." Ianto said.

Jack tossed her a gun.

"You have skill with a gun, so we need you too." He said.

"What are we waiting for?" Eve asked.

"Let's get to the SUV." Jack said.

Eve climbed into the back between Ianto and Tosh.

"What? Not going to make a comment about having enough kit?" Jack inquired; shooting a teasing look at Gwen.

"No. It's only basic tracking and database tech." Eve said. Tosh beamed with excitement.

"How far away from the sighting" Jack asked.

"About 5km to the right." Tosh said.

"Are we going to split up?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. We'll go three and two. Ianto, you go with Eve. Tosh, Gwen, with me." Jack replied.

Jack pulled the SUV to a stop.

"You have your instructions. Now, go." Jack said.

Ianto and Eve went left. Jack and the girls went right.

"I see it!" Eve said.

"Jack, we've spotted one. We have no sign of the others." Ianto said into his coms.

"Carefully pursue the weevil. Have your gun and spray ready." Jack responded.

"Yes, Sir." Ianto said.

"Ianto, you take back, and I go front?" Eve asked.

"Good plan."

"Ready?" Eve asked.

Ianto nodded.

They ran at the weevil and Eve sprayed it with weevil spray. Once it was blinded, Ianto stunned it with the stun gun.

"Good ol' stun gun." He said with a smirk.

"Nice!" Eve said. They high-fived.

Jack's voice came over the coms.

"Guys! Are you both okay?"

"Fine, Jack, we took it down." Eve said.

"We had good strategy tactics." Ianto added.

"Really? Remind me to test that out later." Jack said.

Eve and Ianto rolled their eyes.

"How are you lot getting on?" Eve asked.

"We've got one, but the other went back to the sewer. Bring your little friend to the SUV." Jack said.

"Can do." Eve said.

The two lugged their weevil to the SUV, and climbed into the back seat.

"Great work, team. Hopefully, we can get them into the vaults with no trouble." Jack said.

"That would be good. Ianto, do you need help with feeding the inmates?" Eve asked.

"You can help if you like." Ianto said.

"Okay. Does the pterodactyl need feeding?" Eve asked.

"Not now. I fed her this morning." Ianto said.

"Alright. Jack, will Owen be there when we get back?" Eve inquired.

"You can never tell with Owen. It depends on how angry he is. He is not allowed in the Hub until he cools off though." Jack said.

"If it helps, I can put up a mental block so my ability doesn't affect anyone." Eve offered.

"What do you mean? How would you affect us?" Gwen asked.

"Do you feel a small scratching in the back of your mind?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. I can hardly tell." Tosh said.

"That's me. I unconsciously touch everyone's mind. If you aren't expressly looking for it, you won't feel it." Eve explained.

"If we can hardly feel it, why would it cause a problem?" Gwen inquired.

"Because I am in a neutral mood right now. There isn't a prominent emotion at the moment. If, say, I get hurt, you would feel a flash of pain in your mind that isn't your own. If I'm upset about something, you'll feel it." Eve said.

"So it's like feeling someone else's emotions." Tosh said.

"Exactly like that." Eve said.

"I would think of it as an out of body experience." Ianto said.

"Pretty much what it is." Eve said.

"All of us at Torchwood have basic psychic training. I'm not going to make you put up a full block, but maybe enough that they won't feel your emotions. Ianto and I have more advanced psychic training. We can handle it better." Jack said.

"Consider it done." Eve said.

"So, can you tell me what I'm thinking right now?" Gwen asked.

Eve looked at Gwen. "You are thinking about how much you want to go home to Rhys."

"Exactly." Gwen said.

"What about me?" Ianto asked.

"Ianto, you are thinking about- Wow." Eve blushed. "You are thinking about your coffee machine and how hot you think she is."

"Lizzy is a wonderful machine." Ianto said.

"My turn." Jack said.

"I would rather not say." Eve said.

"It's true." Jack said.

"If you thought that kiss in your office was good, imagine the rush you get from the rest." Eve winked.

"I can only imagine." Jack said.

The SUV pulled up to the Hub. Ianto and Eve lugged the new inmates to the cells.

"That was difficult." Eve said as she locked the last cell.

"It really was. These things seem to get heavier every day." Ianto said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Eve said. "Ask away?"

"Where do you live?" Ianto inquired.

"I've been staying at a hotel. It is not posh or anything, but I haven't found a flat yet." Eve said.

"You could stay at mine until you can find a flat." Ianto offered.

"I don't want to intrude." Eve said.

"You wouldn't be. We could discuss coffee." Ianto said.

"Okay. I guess I could bum off of you for a few days." Eve relented.

"Good. I'll convince Jack to let us go home early." Ianto said. "Wait here."

He ran off to Jack's office. He came out a few minutes later.

"Jack says to go home." He announced.

"Goodbye, guys." Gwen said.

"See you tomorrow." Tosh said.

"Bye." Eve called to them.

Ianto held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Eve giggled and took the proffered arm. "We shall."

IANTO'S FLAT

"This is nice. I love how clean it is." Eve observed the flat.

"I like things orderly." Ianto explained.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over." Eve said.

"My pleasure." Ianto said.

"So, the guest room is down the hall?"

"Yep. The guest bathroom is fully stocked with towels and other items you may need. Let me know if you need anything." Ianto said.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower." Eve said.

"Good idea. Me too." Ianto said.

They went into their separate rooms and started their showers. Eve finished first. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Eve called. She came out of her room in a robe; drying her hair with a towel. She walked over to the door and answered it.

"Owen? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Owen stood there with a guilty expression on his face.

"Listen, about earlier that was way out of line. I should never have spoken to you or anyone like that. I'm really sorry." He said.

"Owen, it's quite alright. Really, it is." Eve said.

"No. It's not. The way I treated you was wrong. I took a meaningless joke and turned it into a major issue." Owen said.

"I promise you its fine. You are not the first to say something." Eve assured him.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"So, um, you're staying with Ianto." He stated.

"Yeah. Only temporary though. I'm going flat hunting this week." Eve answered.

"That's good." Owen said.

Eve threw her towel on the couch. Her brown hair was damp and curly around her face and neck. As she made her way back to the door, she slipped on some water. Owen quickly grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

"Woah! You alright?" He asked.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you look?" Owen asked, never breaking eye contact.

"I've been told a time or two." She said. She was breathless.


End file.
